New life, a new family
by TheAmazingCellist
Summary: Remus takes an impure potion and is turned into a woman, and finds he is pregnant with Sirius' baby. What will happen to their relationship? Lily/James Harry included. Rated M for content.
1. Potion Mishap

Remus sighed explosively, the forefinger of his left hand brushing over small words and incantations, his right hand clutching a rather large stick, as he stirred the brewing potion in the cauldron.

"After being forced to make this so many times, you would think I would have the damn potion memorized by now." He muttered, Sirius laughed, tossing his wild black hair back out of his eyes.

"Its fine Hun, anyway, you get the extra reading!" Remus sighed, skimming the page quickly, but unbeknownst to him or Sirius; his finger had slipped downwards, to an entirely different potion……

"And lastly stir it counterclockwise three times, and add a newt tail." Remus picked it up, and dropped the slippery, severed tail into the nasty brew. Turning off the flame beneath the cauldron, he carefully lifted it up, tipping it so the contents poured themselves into a golden goblet. He pinched his nose, attempting to ward off the stench and perhaps take off some of the bitter taste, as he chugged it. Sirius, silent until that point, frowned deeply when he saw Remus shudder,

"Love, are you sure you did it right?"

"Of course, I was reading it right from the book."

"But, doesn't it need leech blood? Instead of a newt tail?" Remus paled considerably at that comment, and quickly spun to look at his potions book, suddenly he groaned,

"Remus, baby, what's wrong?" Sirius demanded, helping the fallen man to his feet.

"I did the potion wrong, last three steps; I did for a different potion! Oh, it hurts so badly." He groaned again, clutching his abdomen, his entire body trembling, sweat beginning to bead on his upper lip and forehead. Sirius' breathing sped, as he stared at his boyfriend,

"Wrong? What did you do wrong? Remus? What do I do? Is there a cure?"

"It was….. The potion I made…… Was….." And without another sound, Remus collapsed on the floor in a dead faint. Sirius panicked, and picked up his rail thin lover, and carried him to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. It was several hours afterwards, the sky a gray dusk, when Remus finally came into consciousness. The first thing he was aware of was an odd, sort of emptiness, in various parts of his body. That and the fact that he was laying on something soft, when he remembered vaguely he had been brewing the Wolf's bane potion, and drank it at midnight. The next thing he was aware of, was an odd weight against his chest, looking down, he saw Sirius, shoulders hunched, barely seated in the plush chair, head resting peacefully on Remus' chest. And then the shock of what he saw, struck Remus like lightning, his chest was not flat…… He raised his hands to inspect them; they were trembling, and female…… Eyes widening, he let out a gasp, and clapped his hands to his mouth. That voice was sure as hell not his! He looked down when he heard a soft noise, Sirius moved, burying his head against Remus' now soft breasts. Uncovering his mouth, Remus put his hands on Sirius' head and shook, whispering fervently,

"Sirius! Sirius, wake up! Something's wrong!" But nothing changed, Sirius continued to snore peacefully, head still resting on Remus. Remus groaned, how was he supposed to wake Sirius up? Finally he got an idea, still shaking Sirius, Remus laughed loudly, "Oh look, Snivellus got his panties tied in a knot again!"

"WHERE?!" Sirius demanded, shooting upwards immediately, "What? Wait…… What?"

"Sirius, something's wrong!" Remus hurried, staring at his lover with wide, panicked eyes.

"Oh, uh, hey there little lady…… Wait…… SHIT!"

"Sirius?"

"Oh my god….. Oh my god, oh no, oh fuck no! Uh, sorry little girl, but, uh, I am married and very happy, and if somehow I got drunk and ended up in your bed, hell, I am so sorry…. Wait….. This is my room…. Okay, look, miss, you need to get out, I need to find Remus….. Aw, shit! Remus!" All the while that Sirius had been babbling to the 'little lady' Remus had been trying to get a word in, and when Sirius finally stopped for breath, Remus took his chance,

"SIRIUS!" He bellowed, Sirius' eyes widened, and shock caused him to fall silent and stare at the girl,

"What? How do you know my name? Damn, I must have gotten way smashed……"

"Sirius, I am Remus!" He shouted, glaring at his lover

"Uh, no, Remus was a man miss."

"Dammit, it was the fucking potion! We NEED to find an antidote, I am not about to go around being a woman!" Remus growled in frustration, pushing himself up off the bed easily, running trembling fingers through his now waist-length golden hair. "If you still don't believe me, then I can name every embarrassing thing you did, starting from when you were eleven, when you wet the bed during a storm, or when you got caught shagging three boys in a broom cupboard." Remus said evilly, turning his golden gaze onto his lover, who, finally, seemed to get the fact that the woman sitting on the bed was in fact Remus and not some random chick from a bar. "I need to change." Remus muttered, wincing, as the shirt that normally fit on his male self now squeezed his rib cage painfully and cut off his breathing. He stood finally, and stretched up onto his toes, grasping his hands above his head, and rolled back onto the balls of his feet, arching his back just slightly, and then relaxed, walking silently to the closet and flinging it open. He looked trough Sirius' larger shirts, Sirius being of more muscled build than Remus. Finally he found a shirt that looked like it would fit, it was a black T-shirt, and the fabric was very, very stretchy. He sighed and pulled off his shirt, letting it drop to the floor, as he began to pull the new shirt over his head, he stopped, and stared downwards in disbelief.

"You okay Hun?" Sirius called from his seat on the bed, Remus sighed explosively,

"No, I am not okay! God dammit!" He ripped off the shirt impatiently and flung it at the wall, plopping down onto the ground, one arm across his breasts. Tears of anger, frustration, and pain stung his eyes, and slid freely down his cheeks. He wrinkled his nose in distaste, since when did he cry over anything? He wiped the back of his hand over his cheeks, attempting to scrub away the silliness, but to destroy one tear only left two in its place.

"Oh, baby! What's the matter?!" Sirius gushed, pulling Remus into a tight hug. "Go ahead; you know you can tell me." Sirius said softly, kissing the top of Remus' golden crowned head.

"I hate being like this!" Remus wailed pathetically, throwing up his arms in frustration, "I can't wear any of my shirts, and not even YOURS fit over these damn boobs! I hate being all emotional like this, and I hate feeling like I'll topple over because I'm top heavy! And I hurt! It hurts between my legs, and my boobs hurt! They're HEAVY!" He sighed in frustration again and dropped his head against Sirius' strong shoulder, leaning into the warm embrace; it was something that would always calm him down. He sighed, pulling back slightly, lifting his face off of Sirius' shoulder,

"Well damn, I got your shirt wet. I feel so idiotic right now. That potion so fucked up my mind."

"Aw, its okay sweetie, anyways, shirts can dry you know, just a quick little spell, easy, see?" With something resembling a twitch, Sirius spelled the spot dry. "See? No harm done. But who knows a way to reverse the potion?" Sirius pondered aloud, and then their gazes met in a dreadful glance,

"Severus Snape" They both moaned aloud,

"Like fuck he's coming near you when you're like this." Sirius growled defensively, Remus shuddered when he thought about the greasy-haired lecher's face.

"I know, but I do not want to spend the rest of my life as a woman."

"But, isn't there anyone else? Madam Pomfrey maybe?" Remus nodded,

"Yes, she may be able to help, wonderful woman that she is. Yes, we will go to her fist, I prefer her help over Snivellus." Sirius snickered quietly, hugging his husband tightly.

"I love you babe."

"Love you too, now, let me up, I want to take a shower, I feel disgusting." Remus slowly left Sirius' embrace and went into the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door, he turned on the hot water, and took his close off, namely his pants and boxers. Both of which were torn slightly on the seams where his hips had widened marginally, and thus split his seams. He sighed and stepped into the steaming water, letting the wonderful heat wash over him, let it caress him, he sighed again, turning so that he faced the back of the shower, head resting forlornly against the back wall. He closed his eyes, the water actually felt quite amazing. He turned around, and tilted his head back, wanting to let the water run down his neck, and er, other…. Parts….. Of his new body. But as he tilted his head back, something tickled his backside and he squeaked, jumping, only to realize it was his own hair,

"Nice, real nice." He muttered, raising his arms as he began to work the sweet shampoo into his scalp, it was Sirius' favorite scent, something called Japanese Cherry blossom. Remus was rather fond of it himself, it was a scent that wasn't too extremely over-powering, but, at the same time, not so super girly that he would smell like a complete ponce. He rinsed out the shampoo, and rinsed the soap off of his body, and quickly turned off the water. He stepped out of the bath, shivering fiercely as the cold air hit his soaked skin. He sighed and pulled open the door, and stepped out, flipping his dripping hair back over his shoulder, out of his face and eyes. Sirius smiled slightly, and tossed Remus a towel, which he began to use immediately, wondering idly what the hell he was going to put on. Which, turned out to be a pair of sweatpants, and a shirt that had the front cut open, and laced back closed. Remus felt VERY exposed in that shirt.


	2. Finding an antidote

Lykaios

As Remus stood himself on tiptoes to press a kiss to Sirius' lips, a wrecker ball slammed into his gut, clapping a hand to his stomach he raced to the bathroom and was violently ill. Sirius ran in, and soberly held Remus' hair back. Remus groaned and lifted his head, turning pain-filled eyes onto his lover and slowly stood. Sirius stood as well, and swept Remus of his feet, and carried him into the bedroom. With stern orders to rest and eat right, and feel better soon. But soon came in about, oh, five or so weeks. One night, as Sirius held Remus' long golden hair, he sighed,

"All right, come on, we're going to madam Pomfrey NOW, obviously that potion has made you sick, and it's not getting better, come on." He picked Remus up easily, and walked towards the fireplace, Remus took a handful of the sparkling powder and chucked it into the flames, which immediately turned a roaring emerald green, Sirius stepped into the fire and shouted "infirmary, Hogwarts!" And in a roar, they were spinning at a dizzying pace, when finally they stumbled out of the fireplace, in the long white ward. Remus coughed, brushing soot off of his clothes, Sirius set his husband down on a bed and looked around, the many beds with curtains, the high open windows, the long ward, and the astonished woman sweeping towards them, every bit of it bringing back fond memories, some of them quite painful, seeing as they were triggered by the infirmary ward. Sirius sighed in remembrance, how those memories were good!

"Mister Black, where is Remus? Is he ill? Oh, hello there young lady, what is your name?" The girl blushed, averting the woman's kind gaze

"My name is Remus" Madam Pomfrey chuckled,

"A fine, masculine name. A student of mine, his name was Remus; I was quite fond of him, sweet boy. Much more easy to handle than young Misters Black, or Potter, or Pettigrew." Remus giggled, while Sirius ranted about being perfectly good.

"Oh yes, Sirius Black, you were perfect at pulling pranks. Now, what do you two need of me today?"

"Madam Pomfrey, we need to find an antidote, Remus mixed his Wolf's Bane potion wrong, but he drank it, not knowing it was messed up. Madam Pomfrey, this is Remus." Madam Pomfrey's jaw dropped,

"Oh dear Merlin! What happened? Mister Black, stand outside!" She ordered, quickly pulling the white screen shut, essentially shutting Sirius out. "My dear, please undress."

"Um, what are you going to do?"

"A physical examination. It's going to be uncomfortable, no woman ever enjoys it. Now, hold still so I won't do anything wrong, and tell me if it hurts, I'll stop."

"Okay"

"Here we go." She said quietly, Sirius almost went in when he heard Remus cry out, but then Madam Pomfrey's voice rang out, ordering him to stay out or risk being at the firing end of her wand, which, he had been at before and in all honesty, he'd rather face a pack of horny bugbears than have to be on the firing end of her wand. Soon everything was over, and she pulled the curtain back, looking extremely vexed.

"What did he put in his potion, where did he go wrong?" She demanded of Sirius, the man, put on spot, shrugged,

"He said like, the last three lines, he put in a Newts tail instead of Leech blood." The woman nodded and strode off, whisking into her office, she soon returned with a very, very large tome of text. She dropped it with a loud thud on a small table and began flipping through the pages until she stopped, her hand trembling over the page.

"It's just as I thought. Sirius! Did you two have intercourse with twenty-four hours before or after him taking the potion?" She demanded, Sirius thought back, and when his memory denied him access, Remus cut in, voice quite with embarrassment,

"Yes, we did. But why should it matter if it occurred before the potion was taken?"

"Why is the grass green and sky blue? We have no reasons for the side effects of potions. Now, get back on that bed I have to check something." Remus sighed and lay on his back again, gazing silently at Sirius, who was slightly paler than usual. Madam Pomfrey was digging in her apron for something, and soon she pulled out her wand. Holding the long stick in her hand easily, she pressed the tip into Remus' bare stomach and began muttering, slowly a picture formed, almost like having a TV screen that showed his insides. Remus wrinkled his nose and glanced away, feeling waves of nausea rising, wanting to swamp him, make him lose what little he had for dinner.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" Madam Pomfrey muttered, moving her wand, as well moving the video screen. "Oh dear! Remus, darling, you're…….. You're pregnant. I can't make the antidote until the child is born, I'm afraid you have nine months of womanhood. Oh, darling, I am so sorry, but think, you'll be a Mother!" When he heard the word 'pregnant' Remus' mind shut down, it was like being in a black hole, that tossed one single word repeatedly at his brain, slowly he raised a hand, pressing it against his still flat stomach. He was vaguely aware of the tears that were flowing down his cheeks.

"Oh, Hun, baby, please don't cry, it'll be all right, hey, baby, what's wrong?" Sirius gathered the crying man in his arms, stroking the golden hair.

"Oh, no, oh, so, I'm going to be a _mother?_" Remus asked, breathless, Eyes wide, hopeful, beautiful. Sirius chuckled, hugging his husband, hand rubbing lazily on the other's stomach,

"Yes, you're going to be a wonderful mother for our baby."

"And you'll be an amazing father, sweetheart." Remus said softly, kissing the other man. Madam Pomfrey sighed, flicking her wand and the image disappeared, she quickly stowed it back in her pocket. Smiling at the two wizards, she silently left them.

"I'm going to be a Dad…… Oh my god, I'm going to be a Dad!" Sirius began laughing joyously, it almost felt like he had accidentally taken a high potion, his head felt light, filled with clouds and bits of fluff. He almost felt like he could fly he was so happy, he got up and did a little jig, all the while Remus laughing happily at the man's antics.

"Let's tell James and Lily, come on!" Remus smiled gently and stood, and followed the man, they flooed immediately to the Potter's small house. Sirius caught Remus when the man stumbled stepping over the threshold. James' head popped around the side of the corner.

"Oh, hey guys!" He grinned, walking around the corner, wiping his hands on a small towel, he looked very tired, he was breathing heavily, his hair was more messy than normal, if that was at all possible. He glanced over his shoulder, and sighed,

"James, catch him!" Lily screeched, James spun, eyes frantic, he ducked at the last moment, as a small streaking blur pelted towards his head, giggling madly.

"Damn that broom!" Lily cried, running into the den, chasing her son, "Harry, darling, please, come over here, please! Oh, Sirius! Please, catch him! Oh dear, he's going to kill himself! James, you taught him bad things!"

"How is this my fault?!" James cried, lunging wildly at his son, only to miss by inches. Sirius chuckled softly, and taking on a predator's stance, raised both of his arms, and lunged, easily snagging the boy from the air, falling to his feet easily. Harry squealed in delight,

"Uncle Sirius! Hey, hey! Guess what! I went fast! Daddy is showing me how to play… uh…. Uh…. Um…. Kwitt…… Kwah….. Kwuh…. Uh, wait, I know it!" He said, small faced screwed up in thought, trying to pronounce the long word. Sirius chuckled at the boys' attempts to say quidditch

"Slow down there little man, you'll hurt yourself." Harry pouted slightly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Ah, thank you Sirius, you're a life saver. I love you." Lily sighed happily, still slightly out of breath, her face flushed from exertion. She smiled, patting her friend on the cheek, as she gently took Harry into her arms.

"Come on my little seeker, time for you to go to bed!"

"No! I don't want to! No bed!" Harry wailed, beginning to cry. Lily sighed, and gently pulled the broom from her son's grasp, handing it to her husband, with an evil glare shot his way, as she carried her sobbing son up the stair to his bedroom. James sighed and ran his hand through his hair,

"Why was it my fault?" He asked again, staring up the stairs, his eyes full of sweet love for his wife and son. Remus smiled and took Sirius' hand,

"Jamie-boy, we have something to tell you!" James turned, and looked at the couple, and his eyes widened, his jaw dropped, as he finally took in the whole picture, Sirius holding supposedly some woman's hand, Remus nowhere in sight, but note, James had not known yet about Remus' potion mishap.

"Sirius, how could you?" James hissed between clenched teeth, Sirius looked genuinely shocked, then he glanced down at Remus, and smacked his hand against his head, sighing.

"Hun, you want to explain?"

"No, I'm about tired of explaining." Remus replied softly,

"Look, Jamie-boy, no need to worry, this strapping young lady, IS Remus, when he made his Wolf's Bane potion, he accidentally made it imperfectly, impurely, incorrectly, and the potion he made, effectively turned him into a woman. We went to Madam Pomfrey for an antidote, but, it seems, Remus must stay this way for a while longer, because, you see, he's pregnant, and, well, the antidote will be ineffective, and not work, until after the birth. So, Jamie-boy, meet Remus." Sirius told the story quickly, proficiently, summarized, slightly edited, while James on the other hand, was attempting to scrape his jaw off of the floor.

"So, Moony, you're pregnant, huh? Well, who woulda thought you'd actually get knocked up by padfoot?" James laughed delightfully, head thrown back, Sirius only glared at his best mate, while Remus gazed wide-eyed at his feet, a blush just barely hidden behind the waterfall of hair cascading over his shoulders. James' laughing slowly stopped, as he wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye. He smiled, and, walking forwards, embraced both of his friends, pulling back with a genuine smile,

"Congratulations, guys, I'll be there every step of the way." Remus smiled happily, and walked forwards to embrace James,

"Thank you, so much, just, for everything." Remus whispered, "Damn, I promised myself I wouldn't get all emotional. Stupid potion." Remus stepped back, hastily wiping his eyes.

"Little Devil." Lily muttered, suddenly appearing at James' side, leaning heavily against him, with a sigh of relief.


	3. Girl's day Guy's night

Remus and Sirius sat together silently, cuddling on the couch, covered in a large fluffy blanket, watching the warm blaze of the hearth fire. Sirius was rubbing gentle circles on Remus' slightly rounded stomach; Remus had his eyes closed, head resting on Sirius' chest, almost asleep. Remus blinked at the flames, for a second they had looked green, then with a deafening roar, the flames turned an emerald green and Lily and James stepped out of the flames, slightly soot covered. Remus sat up, and stared at his friends, Sirius casting them an irritated look and James chuckled slightly, having seen that look many times on Lily's face, especially when she had just put Harry to bed, and James somehow managed to wake the child into screaming consciousness.

"Hey, you guys. We have a surprise for both of you! Come on!" Lily said happily, pulling Remus gently to his feet. She smiled at the man and held his slender hand in hers. James reached over and did the same with Sirius, who just looked overly-confused,

"Jamie-boy, what are you doing?" He asked, James chuckled, and Lily giggled,

"James, don't tell him anything!" She giggled, holding onto Remus, Sirius raised a brow at his best mate,

"Not tell me what, all right, what are you guys scheming?"

"Hey, look, I can't tell Remus where you're going, and Lily can't tell you where Remus is going, me and you will have a guy's night out, and Lily and Remus will have a girl's fun day. Now, come on! We've left Harry at home with a sitter, and I don't know how much of him she can handle, she's a senior citizen you know." And with that, the two men immediately apparated back to the Potter home. Lily giggled again, and reached up a hand, gently tugging the ponytail out of Remus' hair.

"Come on, darling, girl's day, with me, we're going shopping, for you and the little you." She said, gently patting Remus' stomach. He giggled slightly, when her touch tickled, she smiled and pulled his hand, leading him to the fireplace, hand in hand, the two flooed to diagon ally. Lily giggled and pulled Remus along, as they gazed at the shops, the first one they went into was a tailor's. The elderly woman gazed at the two girls, her eyes landing on Remus, who was gently stroking his slightly bulging stomach. A smile broke across her wizened features,

"Maternity clothes? Yes, yes, my dear, come here." She beckoned Remus forward; he walked forward shyly, meeting the woman's kind gaze. She smiled and held out a hand to Remus, he took it, and she helped him up onto a small platform resembling an enlarged stool. She smiled and began taking his measurements, and when she was done she disappeared behind a very large rack of clothing. She came back, her arms full of clothing,

"Here you go my dear; they expand with a simple spell." She muttered the words, and demonstrated for Remus, who was simply glad to have clothes he could actually fit into. He took the garments, and held them while the woman fit them all into a plastic bag. Remus smiled at her, and put the coins on her counter, she smiled back,

"Good luck, and congratulations my dear, have a wonderful day."

"You too. Thank you, very much." Remus replied quietly, as he left with Lily. The woman grinned, and pulled Remus into a dark ally, casting a shielding charm; she conjured a curtain, and began playing dress-up with Remus as the doll. When Lily was satisfied, she examined Remus; he was now wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, and a cute little black shirt with a green clover embellishing the chest area. Lily smiled and took down her charms, and led Remus out of the ally. She smiled, thinking Remus looked cute with a blush, and led him into other random stores. Meanwhile, James and Sirius were having their own night of fun. James smirked at his friend, or well, the four images of his friend. Sirius challenged James to a firewhisky chug contest, and, well, Sirius won, downing ten firewhiskys, but was now basically unconscious on top of the bar. James sighed, and looked over towards the bathrooms, wanting to go, but not quite sure which of the floating, spinning doors was real, and which ones were fake, not to mention the chance he might go into the woman's. James sighed and stood, pulling Sirius along; James hailed a cab, and told the driver the address.

"Hey, man, look, if you hurl on my seat, I'm gonna get fired."

"No, it'll be fine…… Ugh, man, fuck, Sirius is so wasted." James sighed, falling over onto Sirius' lap. Sirius giggled,

"Jamie, that tickles!"

"Stupid queers. Hey, hey! Wake up! We're here!" James sat up, and stared blearily out the window, and attempted to push open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Huh? Oh no! It's stuck! What do we do?!" He wailed, banging on the door loudly, Sirius laughed, swaying in his seat, the driver looked murderous,

"STOP BANGING ON IT! Here, it's unlocked!" And with that simple word, the door flew open, and James toppled out, landing painfully on his stomach, face full of the concrete. Moments later Sirius was tossed out of the cab, landing right on top of James. James groaned, and shoved the heavy man off of him, and stumbled to his feet, as the two of them walked drunkenly towards the house, James shoved open the door, not at all worried about why the door was unlocked. Going into the den, he fell onto the couch, Sirius collapsing on the floor close by. James sighed, and walked into the bathroom, happy to finally be able to relieve himself. Walking out, he found Sirius lying on the couch, shirt missing, pants unzipped and riding very low on his hips. James sighed and tossed a blanket over his unconscious friend, and thought about going upstairs to his bedroom, thought better of it, and collapsed on top of Sirius.

"JAMES!" Lily called, shaking the man roughly. He groaned, and opened his eyes slightly, but clenched them shut,

"Ah, Lily, stop, ah, I have a hippogriff gnawing my skull."

"Get up you stupid drunk, you're going to kill Sirius." James quickly got to his feet, gazing down at his long-time friend, the man, all though far more wasted the night before, seemed to be far better off than James was. Sirius smirked,

"Jamie-boy, you know you don't hold your alcohol well, I've never had a hangover in my life." Sirius' smirk grew wider, "You should know by now, you'll never beat me in a chug contest, sorry to break it to ya." Sirius winked, and pushed himself up, looking around the small den.

"Where's Remus?" He asked Lily suddenly, she smiled,

"He's with Harry, Remus is going to be a wonderful mother, and he already is getting motherly instincts." Lily giggled, "It will truly be a funny sight when he's back to his normal self, won't it?" She sighed happily, and stood,

"Liiiillllllyyyy" James whined, tugging on her pants, she sighed and looked back at him with pure impatience, "You are not two yeas old, my dear, now what do you want?"

"Can you make some of that potion for me? Please?"

"Oh yes, and I might just make one to make you grow a newt tail. Get up to bed." She said, turning away from him and bustling into the kitchen, as she began to brew the simple potion. When it was done, she took it up to her husband, and grabbed him behind the shoulders, heaving him up; she pried his mouth open and poured the vile liquid down his throat. He shuddered and began to cough and splutter as it burned his throat, but once it was down, and his stomach settled, and stopped attempting to force the potion back up, his head immediately began to shrink, instead of feeling like it weighed a thousand pounds. And the hippogriff took flight, ending its chewing torment. He sighed in relief, and smiled at his wife, who refused to smile back, but continued to glare at him.

"Harry was in hysterics." She said bluntly, James' eyes widened,

"What? Why? Ms. Applebottom was with him all night.

"He thought you were dead. She took him out for fifteen minutes to play at the park, and they come home and find the two of you out cold on the couch. She called me, and had me come home, completely ruined my date with Remus, all because you scared our poor son shitless."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I got wasted, and, hey, I'm sorry baby."

"Oh, don't you baby me, potter. I am sick of it, go up there and apologize to your son, right NOW!" She said furiously, and shoved him off the bed. He rolled out, landing on the wooden floor with a painful smack.

"Ow, god dammit Lily!"

"I'll give you the bat boogie hex if you don't get out there right now!" She threatened, lifting her wand with a glare; James gave glare for glare and stormed out, slamming the door. But, unfortunately, at that precise moment, Remus came out of the bathroom, holding a now clean Harry, and at hearing the slamming door; the small boy began wailing at the top of his lungs. Remus gasped, and glared at his friend,

"Shhh, baby, its okay, here, here you go, oh, that's a good little man, aren't you? Yes you are! Yes you are!" Remus cooed to the small boy, gently bouncing him, Harry calm quickly and grabbed a fistful of Remus' golden hair and yanked, Remus winced, and gently eased his hair out of Harry's grasp, flipping it back out of reach over his shoulder.


	4. Of course I care!

It had been about a month and a half since Remus found out he was pregnant. And he was beginning to show, much to his great embarrassment. One morning, while he was standing in front of the mirror, he poked the small bulge and watched as it jiggled,

"I look like peter!" He wailed, trying to pull his shirt down to cover the blob.

"What was that Hun?" Sirius called, poking his head in. Remus gasped, jumping, eyes wide in fright,

"Don't sneak up on me!" He cried, chucking a pillow at Sirius' head. Sirius closed his eyes as it bounced harmlessly off his face, and bent to pick it up.

"Oh, come now, no need to be cranky my dear." He smiled and wrapped his muscled arms around Remus' torso, hands caressing the baby bump. "How's my baby mama this morning? Do you want me to fix you anything to eat?" Remus nodded, head pressed into Sirius' chest, heaving a heavy sigh, Remus pulled away and walked to the small vanity and got a hair tie and quickly tossed his hair into a bun. Sirius smiled and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Remus sighed, and pointed his wand at the shirt and muttered the words, and relaxed slightly when the fabric expanded a size, falling cleanly over his bulge. He smiled, and walked into the kitchen, and eagerly devoured the pancakes that were set in front of him. Sirius chuckled, watching Remus completely devour the blueberry pancakes. Smirking, he leaned forward, and licked a bit of syrup from the corner of Remus' mouth, Remus' eyes widened, and he blushed, staring at his husband. Sirius smirked, licking his lips slightly, and winked. Suddenly the two heard someone pounding on the door, and then a woman's scream and plead. The two ran to the door and flung it open, Lily clutched the doorframe, panting, staring wildly over her shoulder, a sobbing Harry clutch tightly against her breast,

"Take Harry!" She screamed, and ran; Remus cradled Harry against him, watching as Sirius ran after Lily. She took him to the Potter home, and in the windows he could see lights flashing brilliantly, and then backing out the front door, he saw James, battling fiercely, a feral snarl on his lips, and following close behind him, battling just as cruelly, was Lord Voldemort himself.

"You will not touch my family! You will not harm my wife and son, you will not touch them!" He shouted angrily, his wand a blur, jets and beams of light exploding out of the tip. A burst of red light hit him directly over his heart, with a fierce cry, he toppled backwards, Lily screamed and ran forward, wand out, she pointed it at the laughing man, and shouted two words, one of the unforgivable curses, and Lord Voldemort was no more. She let her wand drop to the ground unnoticed, as she fell against James, sobbing,

"Wake up! Come on, wake up!" Sirius bit his lip and turned his head, the dog inside of him howling its pain. Sirius whimpered like the dog, and knelt at James' side, it felt like a herd of dementors were closing in, ready for the kiss. Suddenly Lily gasped, and looked down, James was smiling at her, hand pressed against her cheek, he sighed, and pulled her face down to his, kissing her lips,

"It was just a stunner, my dear." He muttered, she sobbed harder, burying her face into his chest, clutching him.

"Never knew you cared so much." He murmured, she chuckled weakly,

"Of course I care you great dolt, of course I care." She finished at a whisper, kissing him again.


	5. Moonshadows

Remus sighed happily, arms outstretched at his side. The skirt Lily had dressed him in blew in the wind, twining tightly in between his legs. His long, golden hair blew wildly around him. He turned his face upwards, smiling, laughing, grinning, as he spun in joyous circles as he danced.

"It's so amazing, Sirius." Remus whispered, staring at the moon, so full and pregnant with light, gorgeous white light that cascaded down like waterfalls. He grinned with shining eyes upwards at the moon, and gently fell to his knees, settling gracefully on the soft, lush grass. He lay back, and stared at the sky, knowing in his heart he had fallen in love all over again. Sirius smiled, and lay next to Remus, resting his head on the other's chest, hand rubbing the round stomach. Remus giggled quietly, sighing in content.

"It's so gorgeous. I've never seen the moon so full. God, it's amazing." He whispered, as if talking loudly would shatter the beauty, destroy the stillness.

"Huh, it's interesting, don't you think? I mean, since you took the potion and got pregnant, you haven't transformed, or had any adverse side effects from your wolf. Perhaps, it's the equivalent of a woman's cycle? Maybe, your transformations are considered your cycle by your body, and your body stops it, just like it does with women. It's weird, isn't it?" Remus chuckled softly,

"Yes, weird, but YOU try being a man all of your life, and then wake up one day, find out you're a woman, not to mention you are pregnant, and then after all that business, find out you don't have transformations every month on the full moon. It's almost like something is missing, like, I'm forgetting something, or waiting on someone, and they aren't coming."

"Well, stop waiting on your wolfie, cuz he won't come out for a few more months."

"Which I am highly grateful for."

"I would say so." Sirius replied simply, kissing Remus' nose. Remus smiled,

"I've never seen the full moon before, or at least, not while I was human. Oh Merlin, I wish I could lie like this forever and ever." He turned slightly, resting his head on Sirius' chest, snuggling up close to the other man. Remus stretched up his hand, as if he was reaching for the sky, and closing one eye, began to trace the tiny craters and ridges on the moon.

"You know, I used to be terrified of the full moon. Because it always meant more pain, another transformation, more blood and hurting myself or someone around me, just everything that could go wrong when I'm in wolf form, it just meant being another feral wolf, without a human's sanity, without a wolf's knowledge. I was miserable like that, it's like, if you turned into your dog right now, and were thrown out onto the street to live, only you didn't think like a human, but like a dog, only you still had human reactions and other humanly aspects that crippled you as a dog, and yet, you were still not sane, there was nothing there, absolutely nothing. Not as a human turned dog, not as a dog with a human brain, just, nothing." Remus shuddered at the memories; they seemed vague, as if they all happened in a dream. "But how could anyone ever hate the moon? It's so gorgeous, so, magical. So wild and free."

"My dear, almost everything that has to deal with witches or wizards is magical."

"No, you git." Remus said teasingly, gently shoving Sirius, "I meant a different magic, more wild, like, like fire or, or, oh, I don't know, a ravenous werewolf, not like the normal wave-my-wand-and-I-can-make-a-stream-of-water. I don't know how to explain it, it's just, amazing." Remus breathed, making an effort to explain what he felt, to somehow convey the amazing feeling he felt when he stared at the full moon. It made him wonder, was his love for the full moon, because of his wolf? Obviously the fact he wanted to sit back on his haunches and throw back his head and howl, claim that gorgeous night as his own, had a bit to do with his wolf. He was shocked when Sirius did the exact thing he had been contemplating, sitting back on his haunches, Sirius grinned at Remus, before throwing back his head, and howling loudly, a crazed, feral sound that made Remus shiver in pleasure. Sirius looked over, and smirked, in his most sexy, feral way, raising a single brow, his black hair blown behind him in an invisible wind, a few single strands snaking across his face. Remus watched, and closed his eyes, the sight doing odd, pleasurable things to his body. Suddenly he was gently tossed backwards onto the ground, he yelped when his back hit the ground painlessly, and was truly shocked to see Sirius, legendary smirk on his face, leaning over him. Sirius knew he had caught Remus by surprise, and was actually quite proud of himself, he didn't often get that chance, as even in human form, Remus' hearing and smelling was superb, he could smell emotions, and could hear whispered conversations from across the quidditch pitch. But, to his great horror and distaste, the pregnancy had made him vulnerable in more than one way. The first way, which was painfully obvious, he was pregnant, and was not exactly great in warding off hazards. Two, his sense normally so superb, were now that of an average human, making it appear, that the wolf within him had truly retreated to the farthest outreach of his mind and was apparently very displeased and not coming forth any time soon. Sirius smirked and leaned forwards, and pressed his lips firmly against Remus' who shivered delightfully, moaning quietly. Remus raised one hand, letting it twine in the long black locks of his lover, but when air became an insistent annoyance, they broke apart. Sirius sighed and flipped onto his back, his shoulder pressed against Remus'. Remus smiled and pushed himself up and sat up on his knees, and lifted his arms upwards to the sky,

_I'm being followed by a moonshadow, _Sirius propped himself up on his elbows, watching Remus curiously. The man's voice rang out loud and clear, strong and gentle, wild and caged, an amazing sound like angel's wings, or devil's laughter. It was neither good nor bad, male nor female, hot nor cold. It was all and none, opposites, full of darkness and light, just like Remus himself. A kind, gentle, caring boy on the outside, so quiet, a little bookworm, but underneath a dark, magical creature, one who thirsts for human blood, a werewolf. Remus sang on for a few lines more, and let his voice trail off. 

_Moonshadow, moonshadow_

_Leaping and hopping on a moonshadow_

"Wow." Was all Sirius could manage to say, even though Remus sang only about three lines, his voice still had left Sirius practically speechless. Remus looked back and raised a brow, smirking, and stood, wrinkling his nose as he lurched forward and righted himself. Sighing as he placed slender hands on his rounded stomach, one on top, one underneath, as he supported the added weight.

"Think I'm having twins." He murmured, tossing his head in a rather wolf-like gesture, trying to get his annoying hair out of his face. Sirius smiled and got up, moving so he stood behind the small woman, hands resting on her very large stomach.

"We need to think of names for them." Sirius whispered, rubbing Remus' stomach gently. Remus blushed, "What?" Sirius asked, catching sight of the blush, and brushed his finger across the girl's cheekbone, finding the light tint absolutely endearing.

"I kinda already thought of some names…" Remus muttered in one breath, looking slightly flustered. Sirius chuckled,

"I have no problem with you choosing the names yourself. What are your options?"

"Well, I have two. One in case it's a boy, one in case it's a girl. For the girl's name, I have Serenity." Sirius smiled,

"That is perfect. Just like the moon, it reminds me of the full moon."

"It does the same for me. For a boy's name, well, it's rather feminine, but, I choose Lykaios, meaning little wolf."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. How about, Ulric."

"Yes, that sounds fine. That sounds fine." Remus muttered, yawning, leaning back into Sirius' strong chest. Remus sighed again, wincing as his jaw popped.


	6. A werewolf's pups

Remus hummed happily, holding the knife carefully in his hand, his other hand gently feeding the carrot under the chopping blade.

"Hey, babe. How was your day?" Sirius asked, walking up and placing a kiss on Remus' cheek, hand resting on the man's very swollen stomach. Remus grinned,

"Amazing, my day was amazing. I went in, and got to hear their heartbeats, it sounded so weird! Like, having a drum with an echo….." Remus trailed off, an odd expression on his face, Sirius gazed at his husband, amusement slowly fading to concern, as Remus held his frozen, shocked expression for a while longer than normal.

"Babe, you okay?" But just as Sirius asked the question, Remus' hand was clutching the sink tightly, the knife dropped clattering onto the counter, his knees buckled, and he fair nearly screamed as white-hot pain ripped through his abdomen. He moaned, and when he opened his eyes, Sirius was shocked to see that instead of their normal golden brown, they were now a glowing golden, a sign that Moony was very, very close to the surface. Sirius only had a second to contemplate this, before Remus gasped, and let out a keening whimper, as his whole body trembled, all of his muscles tense. Sirius gathered his husband in his arms, he hurried and flooed themselves to madam Pomfrey. The hospital wing was deserted, which was in high contrast to when Sirius and James and the rest had been there, at least one of them or some poor, victimized student always occupied one of the beds. She came bustling out, and saw us, and immediately she grabbed Remus from my arms, lay him on the bed, and shut the curtain. Sirius stared, and then sighed and moved to sit in the chair. Sirius heard Remus' muffled scream, and held himself in his seat. After that, he noticed madam Pomfrey must have set a silencing charm around them, because he could no longer hear Remus' cries and whimpers of pain. Suddenly the curtain was drawn back, and Remus was half-asleep, a sleeping, bundle in each of his arms, cradled against his breast. Sirius walked forwards and touched the sleeping faces with wonder, never had he seen anything so perfect or beautiful. Remus smiled tiredly at Sirius, and yawned,

"Say hello to Lykaios and Serenity, honey. You're officially a Father." Sirius' face broke into a foolish pumpkin grin, as he laughed joyously, and kissed Remus passionately.

"Mister Black, please, I really must give Remus something." Madam Pomfrey said, her voice sounded choked, like she was holding back laughter, Sirius looked back, and, sure enough, she was indeed trying not to laugh, a tiny vial held in her hand. She swept easily around Sirius and stood next to Remus, "its better if you take this while you're still numb. Give me the darlings, I'll hold them, you take the potion and sleep, they'll be back in your arms when you wake." She said kindly, Remus, his brain fogged and sluggish with the drugs, was vaguely aware that he snapped at the woman's fingers, clutching his children closer to his breast.

"I will give them back, dear." She smiled, and Remus wasn't aware of her intentions until his world and vision was swamped in blackness. When he woke again, he felt right, and he had two warm bundles lying on his once again flat chest. He grinned, and woke himself fully, and slowly, carefully pulled himself up so that he was seated instead of lying down. He gazed down at his children's innocent faces. Slowly Serenity's eyes blinked open, and she began screaming, and as soon as she did, Lykaios began to as well, their voices wailing loudly through the ward. Remus gasped and began bouncing them, making hushing noises, rocking them, cooing to them, and they began to settle down and stared at him. He grinned back, and held them against him, he could feel Moony practically purring with delight. He looked over at Sirius, who was now fully awake, having been awoken by his children's squalls, he had a gentle smile on his face. Serenity brought her small hand up, clutching Remus' finger, grinning a toothless grin.

_Our pups_ Moony whispered, and Remus nodded, "Our pups." He said aloud, Sirius chuckled,

"Yes, our little pups. Oh, they are just so perfect!" He crooned, holding onto Lykaios. The small boy grinned at his father, Sirius chuckled. "A werewolf's pups." Sirius muttered.


	7. It's good to be home

Remus fidgeted, trying to keep still, trying to keep his breathing calm and even. He gazed at his daughter's sleeping face, and smiled. Slowly, carefully, he stood and began walking around the infirmary, going to stand by Sirius who was rocking his weight from foot to foot, holding their son against his chest. Remus sighed as he stared at the beds, the floor, the curtains, the windows, the wall, at Sirius, everything his eyes landed on he stared at. He sighed again, explosively.

"Now, what is this? My eyes must be decievin' me! It can' possibly be our own Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, back at Hogwarts?" The large, burly man asked in his booming voice, striding over to the two men, and, of course, when hearing a loud, booming voice, sleeping babies tend to scream and cry. Being a pair of sleeping babies, and hearing that loud, booming voice, Serenity and Lykaios both woke and began screaming. Remus began rocking his daughter, Sirius immediately doing the same with their son. Hagrid stepped slowly out, looking highly apologetic. The two men finally got the twins quiet and settled once again, though all hopes of them going back to sleep were wasted. Madam Pomfrey bustled out, and smiled,

"You seem to be doing very well." She commented,

"What can you expect? They're his pups, of course he's going to be doing fine, he's a friggin' wolf!" Sirius said happily, letting Lykaios suck on a finger. Remus smiled at his husband, and gently rocked Serenity, humming to her. Slowly, both children's eyes drooped closed. Remus smiled down at the sleeping face, and looked up when Sirius began whining,

"Aw, come on! Can't we go home now?" He whined to Madam Pomfrey, who was shaking her head sternly,

"No! Absolutely not! Remus just had twins, are you not at all concerned about him?"

"Of course I am! You know that, right Remus?" Sirius pleaded, Remus looked shocked,

"I never doubted you Sirius! Now, quit your whining dear. Madam Pomfrey, truly, I am fine, I miss home, I just want to go home." He said softly, the woman found she could not ignore the pleading in his eyes, so she caved and dispatched her werewolf. The two men flooed home, each laden with a child. Once they stepped over the hearth, they were greeted by a grinning Lily and James. Remus took a step back, surprised; Moony was not exactly a supporter of surprises or shock. It tended to send him into a lunatic raving, that almost always ended up with Remus in a straight jacket until he calmed himself down. Remus closed his eyes and breathed deeply,

"Sirius, take Serenity." Remus said quickly, not breathing, because breathing brought with it the scent of blood, he could see now a bandage wrapping James' hand, and two of his fingers. Remus handed off Serenity, and turned away from the group and strode away, throwing open the door he hurried out, all the while trying to calm Moony who was now even angrier at being separated from his pup. Moony was a growling, rumbling presence in Remus' mind, and Remus had to fight for every step not to turn and run back to his pups.

_Pup! Mate! Go back! _ The voice growled, Remus shook his head

"No, Moony mad, Moony might hurt pup or mate. No hurt pack Moony!" Remus said, talking simply, as if he talked to a small child.

_Pup?_

"When you calm down Moony!" Remus ordered sternly, to his relief feeling Moony, and himself, relaxing and calming. Remus sighed, and felt his knees buckle, as he sat down on the back lawn, holding his screaming head. Slowly he pushed himself back to his feet, and walked back into his house, and easily found everyone, where they sat in the den, Sirius holding the twins, settling them so that they lay across his legs. He looked up and gave Remus a concerned glance,

"You okay, babe?" Remus smiled, and walked forwards, taking Lykaios into his arms,

"Moony just got tetchy, he didn't like me handing off his pups." Remus cradled the small boy child against his chest, "See Moony? They're here, right here." Remus could hear Moony purring, and it took most of Remus' self-control not to purr as well.

"Come on, if Moony has calmed, we want to show you something!" Lily said happily, pulling gently on Remus' hand. She led the three men up the stairs, and turned, pushing open a door across the hall from the bedroom. She led them in. It was a room painted the palest green, with pale honey-nut golden furniture. A window with white lace drapes looked out over the garden, a rocking chair sat sweetly beneath it, a plush white cushion sitting against the back. A changing table stood against one wall, a small dresser against the other. A bucket of toys stood in the corner. Remus looked at it all, and nearly cried, he was so happy. Lily grinned,

"Don't get emotional yet, there's more." She led them out and just a bit farther down the hall, and pushed open another door. It led into a small bathroom with two more doors on opposite walls. The bathroom had a toilet, a double sink, and a bathtub. The walls were brick red, the floor black and white dance floor tile. She pushed open one of the doors, and led them into a small bedroom. The walls were pale lavender, the furnishings white with pink bed clothes. The walls had mythical creatures prancing across it, griffins, phoenixes and unicorns. Lily pushed them out and into the other room; this room had walls a lush forest green, and dark oak wood furnishings. The bedclothes were crimson, with the occasional gold weave pillow, or gold hems. Golden snitches and broomsticks zipped around the walls. Remus finally had it, the tears broke the damn, falling in hot torrents down his cheeks.

"You guys, thank you so much!" Remus sniffled, rubbing the back of his hand across his eyes. Lily smiled gently and embraced him,

"Like we said every step of the way." She whispered,

"Jamie-boy, you truly out did yourself this is just…… This is so…. Wow." Sirius finished weakly, breathlessly, taking in his surroundings. James smiled and clapped the man on the back, a huge pumpkin grin plastered across his face. James smiled and leaned around Sirius, gazing at Serenity's sleeping face, and smiled,

"She's beautiful, they both are." Remus and Sirius smiled, and walked to stand side by side, glancing at each other, they turned, Remus went to the crib, and Sirius went into the other bedroom. Together they lay their sleeping children down onto the mattress, for the first time since they were born actually letting go of the small children. James and Lily smiled, and after a few quick good-byes and grateful thank-you's, James and Lily flooed home. Remus and Sirius sighed in content, everything was perfect, but all that was on their minds, was a nice, soft, bed. They trudged back up the stairs and into their bedroom, falling on top of the mattress and immediately drifting off into sleep.


	8. Bloodphobic

Remus groaned, rolling his head to the side, and slowly sat up, he glanced at the clock on the bedside table, and silently cursed. How could he have slept in? He needed to make breakfast, and get the kids up and dressed, so much to do, and he slept through it! He shoved off the bed and yanked some clothes on, throwing his hair into a ponytail, and threw open the door. He half-expected to hear at least one of the children screaming, or smell something burning, at least. But, oddly enough, the house almost seemed deserted, but, before he could panic, Moony perked and immediately was able to locate Sirius and the children, one of his wolfie instincts that made Remus ponder on rainy days. Remus walked to the nursery, and opened the closed door. He smiled at the sight that met his eyes. Sirius lay on his back, on the floor, his black hair spreading out around his head like an odd halo. The children squealed happily, climbing on him and over him, he was laughing, his entire body shaking. Serenity looked up, and squealed,

"Mommy! Mommy!" She laughed, running to Remus, her arms up in an obvious plea to be held. Remus smiled and knelt, hoisting the girl up and settling her on a hip. He smiled and rubbed their noses together affectionately, Sirius smiled at his husband, taking in the cute, although upside down, scene. "Daddy was wrestling with us!" She said happily. Remus chuckled,

"Oh really? Was it fun?"

"Yeah!" She became suddenly serious and tapped Remus' nose with her finger, "Mommy slept late!" She said, pouting slightly, Remus smiled,

"I know, I'm sorry darling." He smiled and sat her down on the floor, and looked up surprised when Sirius gave an odd little yelp. Sirius was gazing sternly at his son,

"We do not bite people, it's not nice. That hurt, you made daddy bleed. Say you're sorry Lykaios." Sirius said sternly, Lykaios sniffled,

"Sorry daddy! I didn't mean to!" He said pitifully, Sirius sighed, and his gaze softened as he gathered his son in his arms.

"It's all right. But you have to be careful next time, okay? No biting, do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Now, let's go brush your teeth." Sirius said, and stood, carrying Lykaios into the bathroom, grabbing the toothbrush and the boy's chin, Sirius held his son while he scrubbed the blood off the little boy's fangs. It had all started when the children were quite young, just learning to sit up on their own and roll over, but, Lykaios had a tendency to growl when he was angry, or snap at people. He acted very much like a wolf, and for a while Sirius and Remus worried about their son's sanity, only to find out he was actually something like a werewolf, only, thankfully, did not have to go through the transformations each moon or the other bad things brought on by lycanthropy. But, being the son of a werewolf, and a man that could turn into a dog, he had a mixture of both. It was sort of like being a wolf animagus. He had all of the features and characteristics of a werewolf, though had the choice of turning into a wolf or not. Though sometimes when he was feeling strong emotion, or physical weakness, he would slip into his wolf form. Serenity had no such signs, however. She had Remus' knack with animals, and, though it was unknown why she had the power, she had magic, not the normal kind that her parents, and everyone around her had, but an ancient magic that was thought to have died out hundreds of years before. It was a destructive magic, something that would eventually consume her if she did not first learn to control it. If she learned to control her magic, she would be the most powerful being in several centuries, she would have the ability to halt the tides, to absorb the power of an earthquake, to hold lightning in her bare palm, to throw spears of fire, to stop a tornado in its path. She would be the ruler of the elements, if only she could control her power. A few times before, she had been injured by her own power, scorched by her own flame, knocked unconscious by her own ability. She would often times faint or get severe nosebleeds because of her constant inner battle. And once Remus had nearly died, after grabbing her hand and getting a bolt of lightning sent through his body. Only quick action and some amazing magic saved his life. The girl giggled happily, and began wrestling with his brother, almost immediately after he was set on the nursery floor. Sirius chuckled and sat on the floor next to Remus. The children wrestled, Lykaios growled playfully, barking and snapping his jaws. He tackled Serenity and thrust her to the ground, she immediately went still, as she gazed up at her brother, and he smirked, victorious, and then suddenly, their positions were switched. Lykaios blinked, shocked into stillness, as he lay under his sister's weight. Remus and Sirius stared, they knew Serenity was powerful, fast and strong, but not that quick, it almost seemed like she had never moved. One second she was lying on her back, and with the next blink, was sitting on her brother's chest. She grinned, and put her fist on her brother's forehead,

"I win." She said, her voice sing-song. He growled and began to struggle again, raising his hands, he thrust her up and off, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him above her, flipping him over by pressing the soles of her feet right above his hip bones. He flipped and landed hard, she sat up, and stared, eyes wide in shock, when suddenly Lykaios began crying loudly, he stood up and ran towards his parents,

"She made me bite my lip!" He wailed, and sure enough, there was a hole through his bottom lip, and blood was practically pouring out.

"I did not!" She said, running over, and then stopped when she saw the blood, her face going gaunt, she turned around and threw up, gagged, and threw up again. Remus picked up Lykaios, and Sirius picked up Serenity, Sirius took the girl into the bathroom and wiped her off, Lykaios continued to sob, as Remus pressed a cold rag against the wound. The two men went to the fireplace, and flooed to the Potter's. Coming out of the fireplace, Sirius looked around, and walked to the den, and went in, calling out to James and Lily. The two came over to meet the two men, their smiles immediately falling when they saw the bawling Lykaios and the blood-soaked rag on his lip.

"Will you watch Serenity for a while? We had an accident, we need to take Lykaios to visit Madam Pomfrey."

"Of course, we'd love to watch her, Harry will probably be waking up from his nap sometime soon, she can play with him." Sirius nodded and set the girl down, she still looked ill, she turned to say good-bye, and as soon as she turned, Sirius had a bucket under her chin, as she vomited for the third or fourth time. Lily looked worried,

"Is she ill? Oh, poor darling. Remus, you get that child to the doctor, we'll take care of her."

"Don't worry Lily, she just gets sick at the sight of b-l-o-o-d." Remus called over his shoulder, stepping into the emerald flames, Sirius at his heels. Remus stepped out into a very similar infirmary ward. He sat Lykaios onto the bed and looked at him, gently taking the rag away from his son's lip, Remus saw the purplish bruise beginning to blossom. Lykaios sniffled, Madam Pomfrey bustled out, clicking her tongue. She pulled out her wand and pressed it against Lykaios' swollen lip, muttered a quick spell, and all signs of the bloody accident were gone. Remus sighed gratefully,

"Thank you. Now, Lykaios, are you all right?" He asked kindly, putting his hand in his son's dark brown hair. Lykaios smiled and nodded.

"Yes." He said happily, and swung his short legs. Remus smiled and kissed the boy's head.

"Come on, you want to go play with Harry?" Lykaios grinned and nodded, jumping off the bed, whimpering slightly when he fell onto his knees. Remus sighed,

"Honestly, can't you go two minutes without being injured? Come on." He picked his son up and walked to the fireplace and away they went to the Potter's once again. They walked in on a very grim sight. Serenity was in the bathroom, retching, Harry getting blood wiped off his elbow by James, and Lily standing confused in the hallway. Apparently torn between comforting the whimpering girl, or going to her son, who was bleeding, but obviously already being taken care of. Sirius sighed and walked into the bathroom and shut the door, though Remus could still hear Serenity's crying, she was apologizing for hurting Lykaios and Harry.

"James, what happened?" Remus asked, setting Lykaios down. James sighed,

"Harry tried to fly away on his broom, when Serenity asked to play a game with him. So, she grabbed his broom and he fell off and got a bit of a scrape. I healed it in a jiffy, though there was blood and so Serenity, bless her heart, got sick again."

"I see. Harry is okay, though, right?"

"Yeah, see? Perfectly fine!" James smiled and ruffled his son's hair, the eight year old whined, pushing his Dad's hand off, and turned, tackling his father. James laughed, catching his son and lying back on the ground. Remus smiled, and let Lykaios and James and Harry roll around together on the floor, he knocked gently and pushed open the bathroom door, finding Sirius sitting on the toilet lid, bouncing a hiccupping Serenity on his lap. She looked calm enough, though her eyes were still slightly red and puffy. Remus smiled and knelt in front of the two, running his fingers through her silvery hair. She looked at him with her large milky white eyes, and he grinned at her,

"It'll be all right darling. You can go out now, nobody blames you." She sniffled and nodded and got off her father's lap and walked out. Remus and Sirius followed, and smiled when they saw her give Harry an apologetic hug.

**Author's notes:**

Hey, first note! ^^ This story is based upon slash inspired by a real-life experience that happened to me a few days ago. I was watching my younger cousins, a five-year-old, and a twelve-year-old, the older being a boy the younger a girl. Well, they were wrestling over who got to sit in the chair. Well, I told them to stop, and they didn't. So, she shoved him, and he fell off the chair, and bit right through his lip. Blood went everywhere; she sat there, turned around, and threw up. So, I had to put a pillow over her face to keep it so she didn't see the blood, and had to press a rag to his lip, and call his parents. Well, she took the pillow off her face to apologize, took one glance at the blood, and threw up again. ^^ So, I had to clean up blood and vomit, wonderful isn't it? So, based on a true story. My cousin is blood-phobic.


	9. Going to school

**Foreword:**

All right, I apologize, I know it's kind of lame since Lily already killed old Voldy Moldy, and I skipped like, a huge time distance or whatever. Well, I skipped again, awesome isn't it? And for those of you who do not know, Harry is three years older than the twins, okay? And a reminder: Lykaios is the wolf boy, the one with fangs and acts like a dog. Serenity is the girl with wild power, the power of the elements. So, back to the time skip art, I skipped ahead, Harry is in his third year, Serenity and Lykaios are going into their first year. Okay, ready, set, action!

A group of four pushed their way through the crowded King's Cross station. Two were men, one with long black hair, and stormy gray eyes, he was wide-shouldered and heavily muscled. The other man was slightly more feminine, an inch or two shorter than the other, with waist-length auburn hair and golden eyes. The two men were pushing heavily laden trolleys, and each bore a squawking owl, the men were flanked by a little boy and girl, who were holding each other's hands. The girl looked absolutely terrified, as she stared with wide, white eyes around her, her silvery hair fell around her, blowing in an invisible wind, her clothes pinned against her frame by the same non-existent wind. The boy was trembling, though he was holding himself straight and tall, obviously trying to look brave for the girl beside him, though his eyes were as wide as hers, though more of a golden bronze, his dark brown hair was spiked, sticking up in weird directions.

"Lykaios, come here." The gray-eyed man called, the boy let go of his sister's hand and obeyed, going up and grasping his father's hand instead, Sirius smiled at his nervous son, and turned towards the barrier. "Ready?" Sirius asked calmly, Lykaios gulped, and began trembling again, and nodded, Sirius grinned, "One, two, three!" And together they ran towards the wall, Lykaios clenched shut his eyes, preparing for the impact, but oddly none came. He jumped when he heard people's voices again, and a train whistle, he opened his eyes and started, the clean, busy platform had disappeared, replaced by a large, steam-filled platform, where a scarlet steam engine sat.

"Oh!" The breathless voice came from behind him; he turned and grinned at his sister,

"Hey Serenity, look at the train! It's red!"

"Not red, scarlet dummy." Serenity said, frowning slightly at her brother, the boy shrugged,

"Who cares?"

"I do, I don't want everyone thinking I have an idiot for a Brother."

"Oh, so, I shouldn't tell everyone that you still sleep with your stuffed wolf, named storm?"

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't tell!" She cried in outrage, he shrugged again, grinning at his angry Sister,

"I didn't. You did." Her eyes flew open, and then she let out an angry noise, and scowled, folding her arms over her chest, turning away with a 'harrumph'. Sirius and Remus chuckled, looking up when the whistle blew.

"All right kids, on you go." Sirius said, patting their bottoms, edging them towards the train, they immediately lost their joking demeanor, and began looking slightly ill. They climbed on, and went to find an open compartment. They finally found one, with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Blushing, Serenity walked in silently, and sat on the opposite seat. Ron grinned at her, showing off sparkling white teeth, his hand resting on Hermione's knee. Lykaios idled in, and plopped down next to his sister, she leaned against him, trying to calm herself and her nerves. Harry grinned at her, and stood, going over and kneeling in front of her,

"Don't worry sweetheart, it'll be all right, you're plenty brave enough to be in Gryffindor. And, remember the story I told you? The hat listens to your requests, if you ask it to put you or not put you somewhere."

"I hope I get Gryffindor!" Lykaios said excitedly. Bouncing in his seat slightly, Serenity sat up quickly, and tried to get away,

"Oh, please, don't bounce, oh, oh please stop!" She begged, her face growing paler.

"Oh dear." Hermione said, and waved her wand, a bucket appearing in front of Serenity just as she leaned over and vomited. Serenity groaned, swaying slightly, Lykaios gazed apologetically at his sister,

"Hey, I'm sorry." He hugged her and kissed her hair. She smiled at him, and leaned into his hold, head resting against his chest. Hermione took in the scene, her gaze penetrating, as her mind worked far ahead of the other's, seeing something in the twins' way they held and touched each other, the way Serenity leaned against Lykaios, the way he caressed her side with his hand. Hermione decided not to bring up her suspicions, they were too vague, and she needed more proof, so she stayed silent. She smiled kindly at Serenity,

"Good luck sweetie, oh, hey, why don't you two change now?" Serenity looked around her at the small compartment,

"Uh, where?" She asked, slightly nervously, Hermione chuckled,

"In here, we'll shut the door and pull the curtains. Serenity wasn't quite sure how she felt about changing in front of a bunch of boys, but then Hermione stood and grabbed her trunk, pulling out her robes and began to undress. The older boys moved to do the same, helping Lykaios and Serenity get their robes from their trunks. Serenity blushed and stared at her robes, unsure of whether or not she should change in front of boys. Her brother was already dressed, and watching her, an amused glint in his eyes. She frowned, and then pulled off her shirt, replacing it with the white long-sleeved shirt and gray vest. She then pulled off her jeans, and slipped into the gray skirt, pulling on the gray stockings and shiny black shoes. She pulled on her outer robes, and got help from Harry with her tie. Her brother smiled encouragingly and grabbing her hand, pulled her onto his lap. She smiled at him and snuggled her head into his shoulder. Harry stood and stretched,

"Well, I'm off." He said happily, sliding open the door,

"Where are you going?" Lykaios asked, Harry smiled,

"To meet someone." He said simply. Hermione sighed,

"Probably his mystery girlfriend. Won't tell a soul who she is, he's so cynical sometimes." Hermione sighed and watched her friend leave. She smiled at Serenity and Lykaios, and began some general conversations, the rest of the train ride passed quickly, with everyone laughing and cracking jokes, and all too soon the train came to a screeching, squealing halt. Serenity slowly stood, reluctantly leaving the safe harbor of her brother's arms. He stood as well, though the two first years had to have assistance getting their heavy trunks out of the overhead holder. Serenity took her brother's hand, and together, the twins, and Hermione and Ron, walked out onto the platform. The night sky was clear, and stars twinkled and shone, their faces like grinning wildcats. Serenity was staring up at the sky, her pale eyes wide, silver hair still blowing in a wind only she felt. She wasn't even aware of her surroundings, because something in the sky called to her, something she couldn't quite place, she was confused, it wasn't like she had never seen stars and the moon before, she actually had quite often sat outside on the lawn and stared at them for hours and hours with her parents, but something had changed, like reading tea leaves, if you tilt the cup to the left, it gives you a whole different sight than if you tilt it to the right. It was like she was trying to read a hidden code in the stars, connect these four and you will find an A, connect this and that and you will spell a word. Suddenly she felt herself falling backwards, or maybe she was being pulled backwards, or perhaps both, she wasn't sure. She gasped, and felt her back hit someone's chest, and was glad to find it was her Brother, then she looked up, and saw a bear standing on it's hind legs, she gasped again, but realized it wasn't a bear, it was a man, a very BIG man either way.

"Firs' years follow me! I am Reubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts; we'll be takin' the boats up to the castle, if you'll follow me." They all followed him, to a large lake, where a small fleet of boats waited.

"Four to a boat, in yeh go!" The man called, swinging his lantern, they all moved to obey. Serenity and Lykaios sat together, and waited for their boat to be filled. A young boy and girl climbed in, the girl grinning and bouncing, her brown curls flopping with each move she made. The boy hunched his shoulders, looking very much like he wanted nothing more than to jump into the lake and get away. He had short golden hair and bright blue eyes, and was hunching as far down in his seat as he could go. Serenity smiled kindly at him, and then turned to look at the girl, who had blue eyes also, the exact same color as the boy's.

"Sorcha, stop bouncing, you're going to tip us!" He hissed, his voice was soft, and had a deep undertone to it, without any hint of boyish innocence or ignorance. She grinned at him

"Okay. Hey, hey, Alix, do you think I'll get Gryffindor? Oh, I hope so!"

"Are you two related?" Lykaios asked, the girl turned to him and grinned,

"Yup! Are you two?"

"Yeah. My name is Lykaios, and this is Serenity, Lykaios and Serenity Black."

"Oh! Hey, we know you! Your Remus' and Sirius' kids! Hey! We stayed with you guys for a while. Well, you're parents at least, ours left us alone. Can't say they liked a wizard and witch being in the family, so they tossed us out, Remus found us, and helped us out. We're living with Regulus Black now, well, we just moved in like, last summer, not too long ago." Alix was staring at his sister, mouth hanging open,

"You don't go around telling people our life story!" He hissed, anger making him tense.

"Oh yeah, Remus is a werewolf, isn't he?" Sorcha asked, ignoring her brother's anger, Serenity and Lykaios stared, and then Serenity shrugged,

"Maybe, maybe not, I'm not quite sure myself." She lied easily, the Sorcha shrugged,

"Oh, well, Alix is a werewolf."

"Sorcha!" He gasped, staring at her, "Why would you tell people? I asked you not to! What if the wrong people found out?! They'd chop my head off!" Serenity was shocked to see tears in his eyes. She spun and hugged him, moving her upper body side to side. Jumping to her feet, she began to apologize loudly, so loudly in fact that every single boat's occupants turned to stare at her, the boys shrank down, while Serenity giggled and laughed, clapping her hands, Sorcha took a step back, and screamed as she toppled into the water. Everyone in the boat rushed to the edge, not realizing that if you put all the weight on one side of a boat, then the boat tends to tip. So, in mere moments of Sorcha's fall, the other three found themselves tipping face-first into the brackish water. As Serenity was submersed in that water, she felt that weird power again, that weird presence, like something danced around her, it was almost tangible, like she could reach out and grab it. And then they were being pulled up by the backs of their robes and tossed dripping and coughing into their boat, four large tentacles waved at them before disappearing beneath the surface. Serenity looked at her Brother with wide eyes and buried her face against his chest. Suddenly the boats ground against the bank, and they were climbing out and up a steep bank, their wet shoes making them slip and slide, and the slipping and sliding worsened ten times once they stepped onto the marble floors of the great hall. They walked forward, and waited in line, the four who had gotten an unpleasant dip shivering in their wet clothes. Serenity looked over and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione gazing at her and Lykaios in concern. Serenity vaguely heard Sorcha's name get called, and then heard Gryffindor shouted out to the whole hall and the loud cheers as she went to sit with them. Then he brother went to the stool, and shivered as the hat slid past his ears, and, then the loud voice screaming out Gryffindor. She jumped when she heard her brother get called, and watched as he anxiously made his way to the stool and sat down, she held her breath, waiting for the hat to call out Gryffindor, and just when her lungs were about to pop, the hat called out Gryffindor, and her brother pranced to the long table. She trembled as she went to the stool, and listened as the hat debated what house to put her in, and finally, to everyone's shock, the hat called out Slytherin. Her face paled, and she pulled off the hat, and looked at her brother's face, he looked terrified, Harry and Hermione and Ron stared at her. She bit her lip to force back the tears, as a small voice in her mind called,

_Congratulations, it's your first year at Hogwarts, and guess what, you're a Slytherin!_

Author's note:

Yes, uh, just so you know, I may not have Sirius and Remus in here for a while. But be warned, there is indeed twincest, (Serenity/Lykaios) yaoi, (Harry/Draco; Remus/Sirius) and other pairings (Hermione/Ron) so, do enjoy. And, oh my gosh, who would have guessed that Serenity would be in Slytherin? Poor girl. But the distance does not make her and Lykaios not love each other! Yes, I said love, and as I said before, TWINCEST and yes, I am allowed, because they are mine, I made them. ^^ I'm so evil, aren't I? Go against all morals, isn't it just superb?


End file.
